Operation Weißwurscht
by Mystral
Summary: Snape mag schwarz, oder nicht? Dies und andere Missverständnisse werden von der T&M Cop aufgeklärt!


A/N Hallöchen!  
  
Dies ist das gemeinsame Werk von Tinchen&Mystral Coproduktions und diente dem Wettbewerb auf : .  
  
Wir haben nicht unbedingt grandios abgeschnitten, aber das kann uns in Sachen künstlerischer Schöpfungskraft nicht wirklich hindern*grins.  
  
Somit viel Spass  
  
Jetzt geht's los!!!  
  
Ihm entwich ein herzzerreißender Seufzer, als er sein Kinn langsam in seine gefalteten Hände sinken ließ. Daraufhin folgte, nur noch ein gemuffeltes Stöhnen.  
  
Was war bloß in der letzten Zeit alles falsch gelaufen? Er hatte doch alles, haargenau und penibel geplant. Was war bloß geschehen, dass all seine Pläne so über den Haufen werfen konnte?  
  
Er schweifte kurz in der Vergangenheit, um sich dann, von den vermaledeiten Geschehnissen abwendend, langsam und schwerfällig zu erheben.  
Müde schleppte er sich an das Fenster und starrte eine Weile in den grauen, verregneten Himmel. Seine Erscheinung spiegelte sich im dunklen Fenster wieder und er ließ einen neuen, missmutigen Atemzug entweichen.  
  
Nicht einmal, seine Kleidung brachte einen gewissen Hauch von Siegesstimmung hervor.  
  
Verdammtes schwarz dachte er.  
  
Und er hatte sich vorher doch noch die genaue Anleitung, zum Waschen von bunten und einfarbigen Kleidungsstücken durchgelesen. Aber nein, nun war seine gesamte Garderobe verfärbt und Geld für neue Sachen, hatte er auch nicht.  
  
"Think Black!" flüsterte er sich langsam zu und das war alles, das ihn am hemmungslosen Weinkrampf hindern konnte.  
Er setzte sich wieder in seinen alten, leicht maroden Sessel, der leider nur noch drei Beine besaß und man großes Geschick im balancieren aufweisen musste.  
  
Trübsinnig starrte er in die Kerze, welche er sich frisch entzündet hatte und die Flamme nahm seinen Blick gefangen. Das Flackern des Lichtes erlaubte ihm keine anderen Gedanken und zwang ihn förmlich dazu, sich ständig an seine Misere zu erinnern. Das heiße Wachs floss in einem kleinen Rinnsaal über den Kerzenrand und bahnte sich einen unaufhaltsamen Weg in die Tiefe. Immer schneller strömte die Masse herab und verwandelte sich rasch in eine Minisinnflut. Die Lichtquelle schmolz dahin und ließ nur noch einen winzigen Kerzenstummel vor sich hinvegetieren. Genau wie sein Leben.  
Später:  
  
Severus Snape, seines Zeichens, Lehrzauberer an der berühmtesten Schule des Magischen Reiches, war glücklich!  
  
Heute war der langersehnte Tag gekommen, an dem sich sämtliche alten und neuen Schüler in Hogwarts, zu einem neuen Schuljahr, wieder einfinden sollten.  
  
Diesem glorreichen Datum hatte er regelrecht entgegen gefiebert und konnte, aus lauter Vorfreude, kaum auf seinem Stuhl sitzen bleiben.  
Nun würden endlich seine Schützlinge aus dem Hause Slytherin, den anderen minderwertigen Häusern, neue Grausamkeiten antun und Unfrieden stiften können.  
  
Sie würden wieder vereint Intrigen schmieden und schwächliche Schüler an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruches treiben.  
  
Ja, dies war ein wundervoller Tag! Snape hatte nun ein solches Lächeln im Gesicht, dass es ihm den Kopf in zwei Hälften zu spalten drohte.  
  
Wenn da nicht diese vorwitzige Brillenschlange , mit seiner neunmalklugen Freundin und dem dümmlichen Rotschopf gewesen wären. Doch auch diese Drei konnten Severus, den Spaß nicht verderben. Dieses Jahr hatte er sich sowieso fest vorgenommen, Potter und den restlichen Unrat zu vernichten.  
  
Er lachte mit einem bösen Bwahahaha auf. Es klang genau so perfekt, wie er es in den Ferien stundenlang vor seinem Spiegel geübt hatte.  
Stürmisch stand er auf und schritt durch sein Kellerzimmer. Mit den Armen wild gestikulierend hüpfte er durch den Raum und plapperte ununterbrochen vor sich hin.  
  
Auch seine Begrüßungsrede hatte er lange und ausdauernd geübt und konnte mittlerweile jedes Wort aus dem Stehgreif.  
  
Doch diese besonderen Worte waren nicht für die Schüler bestimmt!  
  
Nein, damit würde er die Dame seines Herzens verzaubern und sie unglaublich von sich beeindrucken. Lange hatte er darauf gewartet und nun sollte er endlich Wirklichkeit werden.  
Denn dieses Jahr war es soweit. Seine Herzkönigin würde ihn besuchen und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass sie ihn nie wieder verlassen sollte.  
Dumbledore hatte alle Lehrer kurz vor Beginn der Schulzeit, mit der Nachricht überrascht, dass eine zweite Schule aus Deutschland, dieses Jahr am Unterricht teilnehmen sollte.  
  
Wobei noch zu erwähnen ist, dass die gesamte Schule, nach einem unglücklichen Zwischenfall mit menschenfressendem Grillfleisch, nur noch aus 5 Schülern und 2 Lehrern bestand. Damit bewahrheitete mal wieder das alte Sprichwort:  
  
Fressen und gefressen werden! TIME LIFE!  
Natürlich hatte Professor Snape sofort Einwände eingelegt und sich wortstark ausgedrückt, dass ER keine deutschen Plagen in SEINEM Unterricht mit durchschleifen würde. Wo käme man denn da hin, wenn nach nur einer, so minimalen Katastrophe, diese Ausländer, um Hilfe bettelnd, angekrochen kämen. Sollten sich doch diese französischen Besserwisser um sie kümmern und ihn mit so etwas in Ruhe lassen.  
  
Severus war gerade dabei, eine Vergleichsthese zwischen deutschen Kindern und Dementoren aufzustellen, beide rauben einem den letzten Nerv, als ihm der Schuldirektor, vorsorglich ein schwarz-weiß Portrait unter die Nase hielt.  
  
Mitten in seinem Satz eingefroren, glotzte Snape in das fotografierte Gesicht vor ihm.  
  
Sein Mund wurde plötzlich ganz trocken, doch er stellte beruhigt fest, dass seine Körperflüssigkeit nicht aus ihm gewichen war, sondern an seinen Händen in deutlichen Schweißperlen wieder sichtbar wurde.  
Er wurde von den zwei verteufeltsten Augen, diesseits des Hades angeblickt. Dickes, rußiges Haar bedeckte in langen, struppigen Strähnen die Schultern, der Person gegenüber. Der Mund war zu einer grimmigen, strengen Linie gepresst. Ungefähr 34 gemeine und durch und durch fiese Muggeljahre, standen dieser Person geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Severus war sich sofort sicher! Diese Hexe würde er zur Mrs. Snape machen!!!  
Und heute war es endlich soweit. Seine Angebetete würde an das Schloss kommen,  
  
um ihn zu treffen...und nebenbei vielleicht noch ein bisschen zu unterrichten.  
Er war so aus dem Häuschen, dass er nun nicht nur hopste, sondern sich mit Kängurusprüngen durch das Zimmer katapultierte. Als er gerade neu angesetzt hatte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Mrs. McGonagall streckte ihren Kopf zur Tür hinein.  
Es war ein Scheppern und Klirren zu hören, als sich Professor Snape vor Schreck, mit voller Wucht in seinen Zaubergeräteschrank warf.  
  
Er blieb erst mal benommen und mit einem kleinen Kochkessel auf dem Kopf, am Boden kauern.  
"Mein Gott Snape, hören sie doch auf ein solcher Kindskopf zu sein und beeilen sie sich gefälligst. Bald kommen die Schüler und es sind noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen!" damit verschwand sie auch schon wieder und es klang verdächtig danach, als würde sie vor der Tür in einem Lachanfall losprusten.  
Schnell richtete sich der gestürzte Zauberer wieder auf und beschloss, das Chaos einfach liegen zu lassen. Bestimmt konnte er später diesen Potter, als Strafe, zum aufräumen zwingen.  
Obwohl er versucht hatte, einen Blick auf seine Liebesgöttin zu werfen, musste sich auch Professor Snape, bis zur großen Begrüßung gedulden.  
  
Nun saß er an seinem üblichen Platz des Lehrerpodiums und versuchte sich mit bösen Blicken an den Gryffindor Tisch, bei Laune zu halten. Denn die Gäste sollten später erst, als Überraschung, in den Kreis der Schülerschaft eingeführt werden.  
Während der Zeremonie mit dem Sprechenden Hut konnte sich Snape nur mit Mühe wach halten und verfolgte das Geschehen eigentlich nur, wenn es um sein eigenes Haus ging. Als an einer Stelle nur Hufflepuff´s ernannt wurden, wäre er fast von seinem Sitz geplumpst, da er eine sehr aufreibende Fantasie hatte, die beinhaltete, dass er dem Hut mit seinem Zauberstab mal kräftig was auf die Mütze knüppelte.  
Mittlerweile wurde das letzte Kind an Gryffindor verwiesen und Snape fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viele dieser Trantüten, das Magische Reich noch verkraften konnte.  
Doch dann, zu der Hymne ihrer eigenen Schule, welche im Text einen Berg mit Namen Benjamin Blümchen und einen Zwerg, namens Otto besang, stolzierten die deutschen Schüler und Lehrer in den Saal.  
Die Kinder gingen vorn und sahen eigentlich ganz gewöhnlich aus, obwohl sich Snape da noch nicht so recht entschieden hatte und hinterdrein kamen die beiden Erwachsenen.  
Erneut stockte Severus der Atem. Als letzte kam seine Prinzessin der Nacht hereingestampft und er fühlte die Ohnmacht in sich hochsteigen.  
  
Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes, als sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorüber ging, doch das machte sie für Snape nur noch wunderbarer. Er konnte sogar noch etwas von ihrem Parfum erhaschen, was verführerisch nach modrig- schwefliger Friedhofserde, duftete.  
Nun besaß Dumbledore doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, sie bei der Hand zu nehmen und tätschelte ihr die Wange. Es schien, als würden sich die beiden von irgendwoher kennen. Dann richtete sich der Schulmeister an die Menge.  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich habe die Ehre und das ganz besondere Vergnügen, euch die letzen, noch lebenden Vertreter der Schule VOM EINBEINIGEN TAUSENDFÜßLER vorzustellen."  
Ein stürmischer Applaus erfüllte die Halle, bis Dumbledore die Hand hob, um  
  
fortzufahren.  
  
"Dies hier" und er zeigte auf den anderen Lehrer, der sich bisher recht unauffällig gehalten hatte und nun seinen tintenfleckigen Umhang glatt strich, seine Nickelbrille weiter auf die Nasenspitze setzte und sich kurz durch die, grau-melierten Haare fuhr.  
  
"Ist Prof. Doc. Kleister" nun brüllte der Saal vor Lachen, wurde aber erneut vom Schuldirektor harsch unterbrochen.  
  
"Und dies ist eine alte Bekannte, die früher einmal bei uns als Austauschstudentin gelernt hatte. Das ist nun auch schon wieder ein gutes halbes Jahrhundert her...hach wie die Zeit vergeht..."  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Snape erneut am Überlegen, was er dem alten Zauberer antun würde, wenn er nicht endlich mit einem Namen herausrückte. Dieser schien jedoch genau das zu beabsichtigen und schweifte jetzt richtig aus. Severus war nun schon fast bereit, eine lebendige Imitation das Spieles, Snape explodiert, zu vollführen, als zwei kleine Wörtchen seine Ohren erreichten und diese wie von sanftem Glöckchenklingeln rauschten.  
  
"...Gretel Weißwurscht..."  
Nun war ihm völlig egal, dass die Gastschüler ebensolche absurden Namen hatten und es war ihm auch egal, dass er für einen Moment seine Pflicht, im Schüler schikanieren vernachlässigte, nun war er einfach Happy. Kleine Herzchen formten sich in seinen Augen und seine Nasenflügel flatterten verzückt  
  
Er hörte auch nichts mehr außer, der süßesten Stimme der Welt, welche einige Kinder ankreischte und ihnen mit Strafarbeiten drohte. Sie war einfach perfekt.  
Die ersten Wochen zogen recht unspektakulär ins Land, doch einzelne Schüler wunderten sich, dass ein bestimmter Lehrer im Unterricht für Zaubertränke, solche Mittel, wie Freudentee, Glückssüppchen und Herzschmerztinkturen anmischen ließ.  
  
Professor Snape war zwar immer noch gemein, aufbrausend und ungerecht, doch alle waren sich einig, dass er nicht mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache war.  
  
Die Slytherinschüler waren einmal geradezu entsetzt, als ihr eigener Hauslehrer einen kleinen, schwachen Ravenclaw einfach, ohne ihn anzubrüllen, neben ihm im Flur vorbeigehen ließ.  
  
Irgendetwas war sehr eigenartig.  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und eine der Deutschen mit Namen Hertha, beobachteten eines Tages, wie Snape gedankenverloren am See herum wanderte und sich einige Gänseblümchen pflückte. Damit ließ er sich an der dicken Weide nieder und begann langsam, nacheinander, die Blütenblätter von der Blume zu rupfen.  
  
Die vier Beobachter atmeten erleichtert auf. Ein harm- und vor allem wehrloses Geschöpf, wie eine Blume zu quälen, war schon wieder eher der Professor von früher.  
  
Doch die schiere Panik war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als der Wind folgende Worte zu ihnen hinüber trug:  
  
Sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie....  
Nach weiteren drei Wochen war Snape zu einem entscheidenden Schritt bereit. Nachdem all seine Boshaftigkeit und kleinere Sticheleien, keinen Eindruck auf Mrs. Weißwurscht , oder Gretchen, wie er sie im Stillen nannte, gemacht hatten, musste er zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen. Er entschloss sich, einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben. Nach stundenlangen Sitzungen in der Bibliothek und sorgfältiger Auswahl des Briefpapiers, in taubengrau, war sein Werk vollbracht. Jetzt war nur noch der passende Moment abzuwarten, seine Angebetete aus ihrem Zimmer zu locken, um den Brief unter der Tür durch zu schieben.  
Es traf sich gut, dass Dumbledore sie zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen hatte, um über alte Zeiten zu reden, damit 'Operation 'Weißwurscht' in Kraft treten konnte.  
  
Mit seinem eigenen Tarnmantel begab er sich in die Richtung der Lehrerinnen- Gemächer. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, jedem Schüler, der an ihm vorbei kam, eine unsichtbare Kopfnuss zu versetzten. Vor dem richtigen Zimmer angekommen, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, bückte sich und gab dem Brief einen kleinen Schubs, damit er möglichst weit ins Zimmer gelangen würde.  
  
Als es auf einmal neben ihm knirschte, rannte Prof. Snape, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, in den großen Saal.  
Das Geräusch wurde allerdings nicht von herannahenden Füßen, sondern durch die krallen-verzierten Pfoten, der Hauskatze Mrs. Norris, verursacht. Die war sich ganz sicher, eines der lästigen Kinder gehört zu haben und wollte natürlich keine Zeit verlieren, eins davon, bei dem Hausmeister anzuschwärzen.  
Enttäuscht schlich sie nun um die Ecken und da fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen, weißen Zipfel, der unter einer, der Türen hervorschaute. Flink hatte sie den ganzen Brief herausgeklaubt und machte sich nun stolz, mit ihrer Beute, zu ihrem Meister auf.  
Schicksalhafterweise kamen in diesem Augenblick zwei Jungen, die ihren Idolen, den Weasley Zwillingen, nacheiferten. Sie hatten eine Papiertüte mit Hundescheiße gefüllt und die Tüte mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie, sobald sich jemand dem Objekt nähert, sofort in Brand setzt.  
Am nächsten Tag fragte Snape vorsichtig, wie Gretel, denn die Überraschung gefallen hätte. Fünf Finger leuchteten in deutlichem Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut und den schwarzen Haaren.  
Dann war Gretel auch schon verschwunden und alle starrten Snape an! Dieser jedoch wollte die Blicke nicht länger auf sich brennen lassen und so verschwand er ebenfalls rasch. Die Slytherinschüler waren anscheinend der Ansicht, dass Snape wieder ganz der Alte war. Und so machten Sie sich auch keine Sorgen mehr um ihn!  
  
Harry, Hermine, Ron und Hertha machten sich um so mehr Gedanken. Schließlich hatten die vier schon befürchtet, dass Snape etwas von Gretel wollte. Und so begann selbstverständlich das Getuschel. Dieses beruhigte sich aber bald wieder, als alle Schüler zu Mittag essen wollten.  
Da Snape keinen Unterricht mehr für heute halten mußte, beschloß er mal wieder, in sein Labor zu gehen. Dort arbeitete er schon seit geraumer Zeit an einem neuen Trank! An dem Vergessenstrank. Er wollte endlich alles vergessen, was damals passiert war. Bevor er sich entschied, die Todesser zu verraten und wieder in die gute Zeit zu wechseln. Die Erinnerungen brachten ihm manchmal schlaflose Nächte. Dies konnte er nicht ausstehen, weil er es liebte, zu schlafen und deshalb hatte er beschlossen, sich diesen Erinnerungen entgültig zu verschließen! So arbeitete er schon seit langem an der richtigen Formel und weil er sich nicht selbst vergifteten wollte, hatte er sich einen Wehrhamster besorgt.  
  
Dieser wird nämlich immer an Neumond zu einem Menschen, dann hatte er 3 Tage Zeit, um sein Gebräu auszuprobieren.  
So vergingen einige Stunden und Snape vergaß langsam die Zeit! Er verpasste sogar das Abendbrot, was eigentlich nicht zu verstehen war, da er am Mittagessen auch nicht teilgenommen hatte! Die Leere in seinem Magen, hätte mühelos Neville´s Kopf vollkommen ausfüllen können.  
Mit der Dunkelheit schwand auch seine Lust am Rätseln und so zog er sich bald auf sein Zimmer zurück, jedoch darauf bedacht, sein Labor geordnet zu hinterlassen, schließlich liebte er es überhaupt nicht, wenn seine Sachen nicht gut sortiert waren!  
  
Spät am Abend klopfte es! Snape zuckte zusammen und wunderte sich im selben Augenblick, wer denn an der Tür sein könnte. Und es klopfte noch ein zweites Mal...  
  
"Herein", muffelte er nun! Er konnte seine verrückte Augen kaum im Zaum halten, in der Tür stand eindeutig seine Gretel !!!  
  
Sie schien zu bemerken, dass ihr Besuch auf erhebliches Staunen stieß. "Hallo Severus, ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, dass ich ihnen vorhin eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe. Ich dachte doch, dass die ' Überraschung ' von ihnen sei. Jedoch stellte es sich vorhin als die falsche Vermutung heraus! Mr. Filch hat mir heute ihr echtes Kuvert gegeben. Seine Katze dachte anscheinend, dass dieser Brief eine Gefahr für mich wäre." Sie zog den Umschlag aus ihrem Umhang, der grünlich schimmerte. Snape schaute immer noch leicht irritiert, jedoch gewann er langsam seine Stimme zurück. "Nun, setz dich doch zuerst einmal! Es muß ja nicht jeder mitkriegen, warum du hier bist!", dies sagte er, weil er gesehen hatte, wie Draco und Co., im Gang herumstromerten. Gretel nahm diese Einladung ziemlich wörtlich und setzte sich sofort. Sie setzte sich jedoch in den Stuhl, der Selbstbalance verlangte und krachte sofort auf den Fußboden. Jetzt hatte der Stuhl nur noch 2 Beine.  
  
Severus und Gretel sahen sich erstaunt an und mussten beide losprusten. Nach geraumer Zeit flaute das Lachen wieder ab.  
  
"Komisch, ich dachte immer du bist total gefühlskalt und dann dieser Brief! Ich hab mich schon gewundert!", gab nun Gretel zu. Severus wirkte nun bestürzt. "Und.... w-i-e...hat dir der B-r-ief gefallen?", versuchte er , ohne zu Stottern, zu sagen. Gretel schien nun zu überlegen und ihre Worte sehr genau zu treffen. "Nun ja...eigentlich fühle ich genauso für dich, jedoch ist mir das schon unangenehm. Und außerdem gibt es noch andere Hindernisse...." Severus nickte nur. Auf einmal klopfte es erneut und da es kein gutes Bild abgeben würde, wenn zwei Lehrer auf dem Fußboden zusammen kauerten, standen die Beiden auf und Gretel verschwand hastig im Bad. Severus hingegen ging an die Tür, dort stand kein anderer als Albus Dumbledore!  
  
"Oh guten Abend, Albus! Was gibt es den so Wichtiges, dass es nicht bis morgen Zeit hat?", fragte Snape den Schulleiter, dabei bedacht, dass dieser nicht sehr viel von seiner "Wohnung" sah. "Nun lieber Severus....wie soll ich es sagen? Es ist ein Problem aufgetreten! Aber das möchte ich hier, im Flur, nicht weiter diskutieren. Könnte ich vielleicht ihre Toilette zuvor noch benutzen? Mein Klo ist verstopft und ich kriege es nicht wieder frei !?", fragte nun der Direktor seinen Angestellten! "Das ist jetzt leider nicht möglich, ich habe mich grade für ein Bad zurecht gemacht und wollte dies auch in Anspruch nehmen. Kann ich nachher nicht zu ihnen nach oben kommen? Oder morgen? Sie können auch bestimmt woanders auf die Toilette gehen. Fragen sie doch lieber die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor!", dies sagte er mit einem fiesen Lächeln. "Wenn Sie meinen, sie haben jetzt keine Zeit für mich, erwarte ich sie dann später noch", sagte der Schulleiter beleidigt und verzog sich damit. Snape knallte auch sofort die Tür zu und ging dann ins Badezimmer! Dort fand er Gretel, wie sie Wasser in die Badewanne einlaufen ließ! Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Snape, sagte sie gelassen und cool, "Ich dachte du willst dich waschen! Soll ich dir Gesellschaft leisten, oder möchtest du lieber alleine baden?" "Oh natürlich darfst du mir Gesellschaft leisten, jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass jetzt schon die Zeit gekommen ist, um zusammen zu baden!", Snape wurde rot wie eine Tomate, wies dann jedoch freundlich seine Prinzessin ab. Gretel lächelte. "Gut! Manch anderer wäre das Angebot sofort eingegangen, aber wie ich sehe, bist du ein besonderer Mensch! Dann werde ich dich alleine lassen und Viel Spaß!", wünschte sie ihm noch, bevor sie auch schon wieder verschwand.  
Severus streifte seine Kleidung ab und stieg in die warme Flüssigkeit. Das Wasser roch gut, er überlegte, was Gretel wohl hinein getan hatte, als er auch schon einschlief. Seine Träume waren wie jedesmal hart und trostlos. Sie schweiften ab, bis vor die Spionage für Dumbledore und es grauste ihn. Er träumte von Morden, von kleinen Kindern, die hingerichtet wurden und von seiner Rosa.  
  
Eine Stunde später, beendete er sein kleines Nickerchen. Und stieg aus der Badewanne, dabei mußte er jedoch feststellen, dass seine Haut verschrumpelt und eingelaufen war. Er nuschelte schnell etwas und schon war sie wieder bleich und glatt. Nun zog er sich seine verfärbten Anziehsachen an und eilte dann schnell nach oben zu Dumbledore.  
Snape kehrte zuerst tief in der Nacht zurück in seine Gemächer. Er fiel in sein Bett und sein Schlaf war tief und traumlos.  
Am nächsten Morgen war wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen Snape und Gretel! Das wunderte alle Schüler und ein wenig auch den allwissenden Dumbledore. Schließlich saßen die Beiden nebeneinander und unterhielten sich sehr vergnügt miteinander. Was man von Snape nicht erwartet hätte und schließlich auch noch nie vorgekommen war! Aber schließlich wollte er ja Gretel zu seiner Frau machen, da verstand man das natürlich. Auch das Frühstück ging langsam zu seinem Ende über.  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Hertha hockten in einer Ecke zusammen und klatschten über die neuesten Gerüchte! Die berühmten Drei, waren nun nicht mehr berühmt, sondern tratschten alltäglich. Mittlerweile hatten sie eine verbale Hogwarts-Schülerzeitung ins Leben gerufen und zweigten, von jedem, der was wissen wollte, etwas Kohle ab.  
Jedoch frischte Harry seine Kenntnisse in Verteidigung weiterhin mit diesem Bücherwurm Hermine auf, weil ja auch irgendwann Voldemort wieder auftauchen würde, um Rache an Harry zu nehmen. Dieser wusste allerdings nicht, wieso, aber naja. Es war ja nur Voldemort! Den besiegte Harry mit Links.  
Jedenfalls diskutierten die Vier nun, ob es was Ernstes zwischen Gretel und Severus sei. Schließlich behandelte Snape sonst alle Lehrer mit Kaltherzigkeit, nur seine Prof. Weißwurscht nicht.  
  
Zudem hatten die 4 auch noch Snape mit dem Blümchen (Sie liebt mich, Sie liebt mich nicht...) erwischt und damit keimte der Gedanke immer mehr aus. So tuschelten sie ständig weiter. Bis Malfoy vorbei kam. "Hey Draco! Schon die neusten Gerüchte gehört?", fragte nun Hertha, die Neue. Malfoy kam näher und gab ihnen einen Sickel. "Lasst hören!", äußerte er sich herablassend. Bei den neusten Informationen, zog sich ein fieses Lächeln über sein Gesicht!  
Langsam zogen Herbst und dann Winter ins Land ein.  
  
Obwohl sich die Beziehung zwischen Snape und Gretel nicht besser entwickeln hätte können, drückte sich Severus Stimmung zunehmend.  
  
Durch seine Treffen mit den anonymen Todessern, kam man dem Bösen zwar immer näher, doch das ließ ihn recht kalt. Er wurde weiterhin von seinen Albträumen gepeinigt.  
Gretel versuchte zwar, dem Grund seiner Augenringe auf die Spur zu kommen aber er lenkte ständig damit ab, dass er unbedingt sofort Potter bestrafen müsse. So litten alle sehr unter der angespannten Situation, vor allem Harry, der vom dauernden Kloputzen, schon Schwielen an seinen Schwielen hatte.  
Doch eines stürmischen und wolkenverhangenen Abends, glaubte Professor Snape, endlich seinen alles vergessen lassenden Zaubertrank entwickelt zu haben.  
  
Ihn gleich im Labor zu testen, war ihm dann aber doch zu gefährlich.  
  
So schnappte er sich den Hamsterkäfig und stürmte nach draußen auf das Quidditch Spielfeld.  
  
Er musste den Zauber für künstliches Licht sprechen, da der Mond so zugezogen war, dass man die Hand vor Augen kaum erkennen konnte.  
Severus versuchte krampfhaft den Wehrhamster aus seinem Laufrad zu klauben, wurde allerdings nur zwei Mal kräftig in den Finger gebissen.  
  
Fluchend schüttelte er den Käfig, doch auch das war dem Hamster vollkommen egal. Damit hatte Snape die Schnauze gestrichen voll und kippte die ganzen 2 Liter Zaubertrank, in einem Schwall über das Tier.  
Im selben Moment enthüllten die Wolken einen kugelrunden Vollmond und der Käfig wurde mit einem Mal aufgesprengt.  
Mitten auf dem Platz lag nun eine junge Frau mit haselnuss-braunem Haar, zwei schwarzen Knopfäuglein und einer kleinen Stupsnase.  
  
Abgesehen davon war sie splitternackt.  
Snape konnte sich nur zu einigen japsenden Atemzügen durchringen, als er vollkommen erschreckt zur Erde stierte.  
Als wäre das nicht alles schon genug für sein fragiles Gemüt gewesen, hörte er nun aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung, jemanden 'mein kleiner, grüner Kaktus' pfeifen.  
  
Hurtig verdrückte er sich hinter einen Pfeiler der Tribüne und spähte auf das Geschehen vor ihm.  
Ein schäbiger, verknickter Hut tauchte auf der anderen Seite auf und der Rest der Figur, machte einen, spazierenden Dumbledore aus.  
  
Dieser lief schnurstracks an der schlafenden Frau vorüber und hätte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn sich sein Fuß nicht in einer Efeuranke verfangen hätte. Dies ließ ihn abrupt und in voller Länge, neben die schlafende Hamster-Schönheit hinschlagen.  
  
Der alte Zauberer drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und ihm stieg ein verführerischer Duft in die Nase. Als er seine Brille wieder zurechtgerückt hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die Frau.. Er neigte sich zu ihrem Nacken vor und schnupperte. Da war er, der verführerische Duft, der sein Herz erweichen und seine Ohren schlackern ließ. Er war über ihren ganzen Körper verteilt und damit wickelte er sie einfach in seinen Umhang und trug sie behutsam in Richtung Schloss.  
Severus konnte gar nicht glauben, was er soeben beobachtet hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er versehendlich ein Liebesparfum entwickelt hatte. Und entsprach es der Tatsache, dass sich Professor Albus Dumbledore gerade eben in einen Wehrhamster verliebt hatte?  
  
Völlig erschöpft, schleppte er sich in sein Zimmer und war eingeschlafen, noch bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
Die Hochzeit war einfach wunderschön.  
  
Dumbledore und seine Geliebte EFEU, wie er die, bis dahin namenlose, Hamster-Lady getauft hatte, heirateten schon zwei Wochen, nach ihrem ersten Treffen.  
  
Dass Efeu sich nur bei Mondschein verwandeln konnte, störte keinen besonders, vor allem, da Albus einen Umkehrzauber auf sie gelegt hatte. Nun musste sie lediglich 3 Nächte im Monat als Hamster verbringen.  
  
Ganz Hogwarts feierte mit den beiden. Snape war Trauzeuge und Gretel Brautjungfer und hatte sogar den Brautstrauß gefangen.  
Doch gerade als das glückliche Brautpaar auf ihrem festlich, geschmückten Besen in die Flitterwochen aufbrechen wollten, geschah das Undenkbare.  
Das Schloss war von einem Moment auf den anderen, komplett von Dementoren und Hunderten von Todessern umstellt. Eine fürchterliche Panik begann auszubrechen und alle Schüler schrien wild durcheinander.  
Eine Traube von Todessern öffnete sich und gab den Blick, auf einen vollkommen genesenen Voldemort, frei.  
  
Dieser trat hervor und seine Augen glitzerten böse. Seine ganze Statur strahlte pure Niederträchtigkeit aus.  
  
Gretel kreischte ihm die fiesesten Verwünschungen entgegen, doch diese schien er einfach zu absorbieren.  
  
Dumbledore versuchte mit einem Zauber etwas gegen den dunklen Lord auszurichten, doch er hatte all seine Kraft für den Umkehrzauber verbraucht.  
Harry trat ihm schwankend aber voll heroischen Mutes, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, entgegen aber seine 3 Freunde klammerten sich an jeweils ein Bein und den übrigen Arm. Sie konnten es nicht zulassen, dass der berühmteste Zauberer und die wichtigste Einnahmequelle ihrer Mundzeitung, Selbstmord beging.  
So stand Severus allein gegen seinen alten Meister.  
  
Er trat ihm bis auf wenige Schritte gegenüber.  
  
Langsam aber konsequent sagte er "Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich!".  
  
Voldemort löcherte ihn mit seinem Blick. Doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten unmerklich.  
  
Dann , aus der Stille heraus, bekam er einen Lachanfall, der ihn verkrümmt zu Boden fallen ließ. Er lachte so hart, dass ihm Tränen an den Wangen herunterliefen.  
Plötzlich hörten alle ein Geräusch, dass sich verdächtig nach PFFFFT anhörte.  
  
Die umstehenden Todesser und Dementoren liefen mit zugehaltener Nase davon.  
  
Voldemort hatte so stark lachen müssen, dass ihm Gas entfahren war, das jedem Stinktier problemlos Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
  
Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er rannte so schnell er nur konnte hinter seinen fliehenden Verbündeten her.  
Snape sank auf die Knie und zitterte leicht. Gretel hockte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme. Er wisperte ihr zu "Und diesen Gestank habe ich jahrelang ertragen müssen! Das war der WAHRE Grund, warum ich dem Bösen meinen Rücken zugekehrt habe !!!"  
So nahm alles seinen weiteren Verlauf.  
Dumbledore und Efeu verbrachte ihre Flitterwochen in Paris.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Hertha eröffneten den ersten magischen Rundfunksender.  
  
Und die deutsche Schule V.E.T. bekam eine neue Schülerschaft.  
Schließlich vollzogen Severus Snape und Gretel Weißwurscht, auf das Drängen von Gretel's Mutter hin, ihre Hochzeitsnacht, bevor sie endlich heiraten konnten.  
Fin *gottseidank*  
  
T&M Cop. 


End file.
